Charmed Season Nine
by CourturnAJLBassen
Summary: okayyy so each chapter episode of my version of Charmed S9 Wyatt-gay Chris-bi Paitience and PaigeJr-bi Henry-straight Benjamin Turner-Halliwell-own character-Gay other two children both male Chance-bi & Paul-gay Coop-Halliwell Alex Alex Cadence Calani Kini Keian Caly Loria A.J A.D & some others mine (C) Josephine Angelini Constance M Burge Joss Whedon
1. Chapter 1

Charmed  
Season 9  
Episode 1:  
Clash of the Scion  
No POV

Wyatt hung the last poster on his bedroom wall, he'd been to see Avenged Sevenfold the night before and had met the hottest guy there, but he feel a magical aura around the guy that set him a little off edge, despite being your average gymnast/karate black belt/tai chi expert to the normal world, in the world of magic he was the eldest son of a charmed on and an ex elder, the wielded of excalibur, the son who chose the way of the Wiccan. it only offset him because the guy was hot, flaming red hair that was a blood red and was short at the back with a hanging fringe over his left eye, which themselves were a rich chocalatey brown that Wyatt couldn't help but almost fall into, they'd been dancing together at the concert, Wyatt had been n his own but apparently the guy, Alex 1 he'd called himself, his sister, Alex 2, had brought their cousins, Keian and Kini, to this concert as a birthday treat, 'born on the thirtieth of October, what a treat' Wyatt thought to himself, the guy had been cute, his smile was anyway, everything thing else Wyatt had found unresistable in a very different way.  
"Wyatt" Wyatt's Father, Leo, called up to is son, there was apparently someone at the door for the blonde. He walked downstairs, his only token from his hot redhead in his back pocket, a black bandana embroidered with the redhead's name, of his plain jeans.  
"A-Alex?" he stuttered when he leant against the door shirtless, well hiding behind the door would be more accurate, despite competing in regular gymnastics contests he was quite self conscious about the fact it was hard to find shirts to fit the bulk of his chest and arm muscle."Hey Wyatt, Iwas wondering if you'd wanna hang out at my place, we're having a party for my cousins today since we dragged them away for a concert yesterday and. Wondered if you'd come?"  
"I can't I'm really sorry. Really wanna go but I promised my dad I'd umm train with him." Wyatt fibbed, he could sense the magic even stringer now and didn't want someone who only wanted him for is fame as the wielded of excalibur, Wyatt was after love, not hero-worship. " know you think I'm here because you're the famous Wyatt Halliwell, son of an elder and a charmed one but I'm not, I'm here because you're Wyatt Halliwell, the hot guy I met at an A7X concert, had fun dancing and my meddling she-matchmaker of a cousin and sister decided to make me ask out despite you being way to good for me." after that little speech he was as red as his hair and Wyatt really wanted to kiss him but despite his base intentions he didn't know the redhead well enough to kiss him, that and Leo was watching him a little too closely for comfort, he had no qualms of his son's orientation and was well aware why he'd 'found out' not been told, that didn't change the fact that Leo hadn't met this young man and gad seen before the effect of people willing to anything to get their fifteen minutes of fame with the famous son of the charmed ones.

"Okay I'll go with you but please tell me what kind of magic you are first, can't figure it out and it's killing me." Wyatt said as he reached out with his White lighters aura, using it to try and sense a type of magic, but he hadn't felt this magic before so he couldn't Identify it. "D-Demi-God." there'd head stuttered, Wyatt had no Idea the effect his aura was having on Alex. "Ahhh, explains the electric field following you around like a ghost." Leo piped in, sat at the table, eyes in a book ears on the conversation. "Da-a-a-ad" Wyatt whined at his fathers intrusion to the conversation. _'F he was gonna listen he coils at least do it quietly._' he thought  
_'I know right. Will your dad mind you orbing cross-country?_' Alex thought into Wyatt's head a soft smug smile and a gentle nod, assuring Wyatt that they were indeed both telepaths. _'And if he does?_' Wyatt countered with a predatory smile, now he knew the guy liked him for who he had seen at the concert he was in predator mode, going for the kill. '_Then you're officially being kidnapped and dragged to the party, not to mention me and my cousins play spin the bottle, teenage style, think I'm missing that chance with you?_' Alex shot back folding his arms in stubbornness. "See you later Dad!" Wyatt called and Alex grabbed his hand, leaving nothing but an electrified feeling as he appeared in Nantucket at a house with Delos above the door, it was huge but with it brimming with people Wyatt guessed it'd have to be.  
"Al!" A tall girl wearing a dress that Wyatt thought doubled as a tank top squealed pouncing on the red head with a Gigantic hug. "Alex!" a chorus f males and females alike yelled, a lot of them looked similar, the girl around Wyatts age who'd seemingly attacked her cousin had a twin somewhere n the room, Wyatt could feel it, 'Aah. There you are.' he said looking at a girl in her early thirties, same hair, here eyes were closed as she spoke to a blonde in a leather jacket holding a cigarette in one hand while the other snaked around the girls waist to her lower bac, he took a long slow drag from the cigarette and blowing it upwards, as if he didn't want the smoke near his lover, 'whoops wife.' Wyatt said when he saw the matching wedding bands the wore, a C on the ne the male was wearing, an S in the other, there were dots too.  
'Come meet them all.' Alex whispered seductively with a mental chuckle. "Alex." a man in his early forties said his eyes trained on a pair talking, a few feet off the ground. "Luke.." the same man said in less of a warning the but more of a sympathetic one.  
"Hello I'm sure my neves made no effort whatsoever to introduce us but we are the birthday stars' mothers. Cadence and Calani Carson, I hear you met our children last night. Well I'm surprised you're not wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt like my nefew, anyway have fun and this is your warning to stay out fthe kitchen, Noel is snapping at fingers. Except Castors predictably.' the seemingly less shy of two mid thirties twins said before sauntering off in their matching dresses,

'_Come with me..._' Alex mind-whispered softly and walking around the house, Wyatt shuddered at the seductive tone and hastily followed, they soon reached the underneath of a terrace and Alex asked Wyatt to orb him to the top of it, he did and they arrived at a very female bedroom, a glance at the open closet revealed it to most likely be a females room.

Alex pulled Wyatt inside and smiled."basically the two who came up to you were Keian and Kini's moms, it's weird but they're basically twin cousins, Keian's gay and with a partner and Kini is straight with a partner, my sister Alex as you know is Gay and she has a partner too, the one yelling at me and Luke was Cassie and Luke's dad. Don't EVER mention the word Hector and the massive guy with blond hair? See someone who looks like he could be his younger twin, don't worry about me - run like fucking he'll, hear me?" Wyatt nodded and pressed his lips eagerly to his date's. His date eagerly responded and slid his mouth across to flutter kisses across a strong tanned jaw. "mnnh." Alex's effectee moaned almost inaudibly in the silent room...

When Wyatt walked in the door at nine the next day it was too an angry mother, two angry aunts, two angry uncles, one smug sibling and a hiding father. "heyyy mom..." Wyatt tried his cheeky smile but his mother just pursed her lips.  
'Uh Oh.' Wyatt thought. "Y-you know 'Uh oh' is right because you didn't tell your father where this 'party' was never mind not ASKING if you could go, to a party with a family we don't know, a guy we don't know and neither do you-"  
" I coulda orbed out at any time mom! I went because not only was I bored but I honestly like Alex a lot."  
"Like you 'liked' Jay." his mother asked and Wyatt snapped his head up, hurt ad anger evident in his glare, "FUCK YOU!" he screamed loud enough for Paige's young twin girls to cover their ears and taking a running start, orbing away before his father could say anything. "Don't even start Leo I was right." Piper said sitting down n the couch a scowl still evident on her face, she wished she could chase after the angry teen. "Piper honey. Know you're mad but he's safe, you really hurt him, not only because you said it, but because you said after promising to forget all about it." Phoebe said sitting next to Piper "Phoebe's right honey, you're being a little overprotective."  
"A little overprotective?! He's been hunted by demons since before he was born, not to mention the magical publicity carnivores afterwards, just last year someone dated him for three months and tried vehemently to get him in bed, just to say he could. And yet when he stays at some boy he's known for the length of a concerts house in another STATE and I'm being overprotective!" she screamed completely unembarrassed, her worry for her son overwhelming her social instincts.

Wyatt was walking around Nantucket when he ran into a lanky girl with huge breasts barely covered by a tank top and shorts short enough to be underwear.  
"Well hello new boy, you just moved here?" she purred running a hand down what Wyatt soon realised was a bare chest, 'Shit!' he thought realising Alex had taken him to a party half naked. And he'd come back out still half naked. "A-actuall-mmnnph!" he exclaimed as a pair of lips met his, he shoved her away without trying to hurt her and took nervous steps back, mentally cursing when he hit a wall. _'ALEX! Your ass better be in Nantucket now! Some chick's tryna' feel me up!'_ he thought urgently to is date for the previous night, they'd decided to make it a long time thing then whilst still in who he now knew to be Ariadne's bedroom. _'Can you see a street sign babe?_' Alex sleepily thought bcd and Wyatt rattled off the closest one he saw as his tormentor bit at his neck, he bit his own lip in pain, it wasn't the kind of pain that was good. "OI!" Alex yelled jogging up and using just enough strength to pull the girl off of Wyatt. "Thanks babe! I thought she was gonna rape me!" Wyatt said rubbing at his throat, Alex let the girl go and kissed the rising welt he found there better. "No problem babe, now come on, aunt Noel is insistent on feeding you, something about that much muscle needing a lot of protein. I can't say I disagree, I love the way you look!"

The next day Wyatt walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and laughed at what he saw, Alex was n his kitchen casting a 'help me' look as Wyatt's mother attempted to have the boyfriend's parent to sons boyfriend talk. '_please help..._' Alex thought to his boyfriend, who was too busy laughing his ass off to answer  
(cue ending theme)


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed S9 E2  
Season 9  
Episode 2

"I can't _believe_ you left me alone with your _**MOM**_! she was determined to make sure I knew for certain that if I Hurt you, I'm _**not**_ having any kids." Alex grumbled as him and Wyatt walked hand-in-hand through the sunny San-Francisco park, eating monster sized chocolate cookies, which Piper had insisted on baking for the two boys. All of a sudden Wyatt pushed Alex to the side and drew Excalibur from thin air slicing through a high level demon, which was working on attacking him. With one more well-aimed strike of his gleaming sword, Wyatt killed the demon with relative ease, however just summoning the sword to his side had broken a sweat out on his golden skin.  
Kneeling down close to the ashen remains he picked up the gleaming silver bracelet the demon had been wearing on it's upper scaled arm, finding and inverted Triquetra engraved on the thick dull metal.  
Just as Wyatt was about to send the sword back to it's place in the family attic another 'demon' appeared, this one looked like a humongus spider with an eight eyed White mask over it's 'face'. just as Wyatt was about to drive his sword through this demon, a man wearing a White and black lined cape seemed to shoot an arrow made of pure blue energy at the thing, breaking the mask and reducing the demon to thick smog. All of a sudden Wyatt was bombarded by people in black Japanese outfits, each one holding a sword. There was one stood there in White with a piece of bone jaw on his face, his electric blue hair sticking up in tall spikes, he grabbed the arm of an orange headed sword bearer, stopping the maybe sixteen year old man from attacking Wyatt and a now visibly shaking Alex. Wyatt pulled Alex closer to his side and bared his teeth at the six people in front of im, three with parcial masks stuck to their faces wearing White, three with no masks and different shaped swords, each wearing black, one particularly tall and feminine man had a White sleeveless coat on over the same outfit as the others. "Kurosaki stand down." said feminine man. , the orange head, Kurosaki Wyatt presumed, ,glared at the raven before aiming a strike toward Wyatt and soon found himself locking sword with the wielded of Excalibur. "The fuck do you think you're doing! I mean seriously, I take a walk with my boyfriend and not only do I get chased by demons TWICE a fucking ginner with a sword tries to attack my boyfriend. The fuck's wrong with you!" Wyatt screamed, the two f them soon finding themselves being held back by their respective partners. Reluctantly Wyatt returned the sword to it's sheath and embraced Alex, inhaling the red-haired scent if only to calm himself and his probably overwhelmed lover. Not that they were loves not yet. As a matter of fact it probably looked a little strange. Wyatt was so bulkily built and strong and there he we practically hanging off someone who was slimmer, yet taller than himself.  
"Yo! Asshat! Who the fuck are you!" Grimmjow said, he didn't care about anything but Ichigo the guy had just cussed m out. Big no-no.  
"He." The man with the White over coat began "Is the son of the three most powerful good beings n the world and an angel. Gomensai Halliwell-Sama." Mr. White-Coat whispered with a bow. "Arrigato." Wyatt murmured back with an equal bow, he may not know who these people were, but he knew enough Japanese to pass as Japanese, including culture. "Arrigato Sama."  
Wyatt asked him who they were and his eyes widened as he proceeded to kneel in front of one of the captains of the thirteen gotei. "Bya..." he heard a spiky redheaded fellow say as he leaned not whisper to the captain. He heard him say about trust and love, but misunderstood the rest.  
Wyatt stood and gripped Alex's hand firmly, "Halliwe-"  
"Call me Wyatt Kuchiki-Taichou." he said with a smile  
"then call me Byakuya." captain Kuchiki countered with a smile.  
"What. The fuck." Ichigo whispered  
"Well basically I'm an angel/witch which means I have high reiatsu I think it's called?"  
Dn dun dn cue mash up of charmed and bleach cross ! XD ;D


End file.
